


La curiosidad ahogó al Búho

by Moonineclipse



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Court of Owls, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Alternating, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sad Dick Grayson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonineclipse/pseuds/Moonineclipse
Summary: 🦇Sinopsis: "¿Un clon?, No, no podría ser, ¿porqué se molestaría la corte en clonarleTal vez su maestro no apruebe algo así pero, aquellas facciones tan conocidas le llevaban a hacerlo, quizás el castigo cuando esto se revele este pequeño valga la pena si puede saciar su curiosidad."🦇El inglés no es mi idioma ni me manejo muy bien con él, por lo que a menos esto no sea muy leído no intentaré traducirlo(En wattpad con el mismo nombre)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 3





	1. 🦇Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Lo mismo que dice la última parte del resumen, disculpen.

_Para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, en su situación, ¿quién lo estaría ?._

_Para ser sincero, no pensó mucho lo que conllevaría dejarse llevarse por su curiosidad, a fin de cuentas, el mantener un secreto ya era una presión sobre sus hombros, a eso sumarle la constante de que en cualquier momento su maestro se llegase a enterar._

Pero ..., le bastaba alzar la mirada a su pequeño descubrimiento para pensar una vez más, que, tal vez valía la pena el riesgo, mas allá de un deseo casi infantil que deseaba llenar no esperaba lograr nada más con esta situación.

Pasaba ligeramente uno de sus dedos por su propia muñeca, un hábito que no dejaba de lado aún con los años o aún con la carencia de lo que solía relajarle al hacer aquella acción.

Su mirada dorada repasaba una vez más la vestimenta de su acompañante, elegante, era una palabra que se le venía a la cabeza. Pero quitando aquello, solo había una cosa que rondaba por su cabeza incesante.

_"¿Así de pacífico me veía cuando aún era capaz de dormir?"_

_🦇 🦇 🦇_

-Padre, ¿Donde está él? - El mayor solo se quedó callado, pues respuesta alguna no poseía. -Padre- llamó una vez más el menor, un poco más alto en tono. La máscara de Robin acentuaba su ceño fruncido -Preguntaré una vez más, ¿Donde está? - al segur recibiendo silencio a cambio apretó los puños -Te juro que si ese mono cilindrero está escondido en alguna parte queriendo jugarme una broma, ni los pozos de Lázaro serán capaces de revivirle si lo encuentro-

_Despues todo, Grayson no podía abandonarle, se lo prometió. No soportaría saber que el bufón de ojos azules pudiese estar muerto._


	2. 🦇Curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Además que la máscara que ahora sujetaba era parecida a la que el murciélago y sus aliados "ratas voladoras" usaban.
> 
> "Batman"

_Se supone que aquellos que sirven no deben de esconder secretos a quien escalas le superan, fue una realidad que aprendió desde que tiene memoria._

Por ello, a veces, una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente, aquella que reconocía el peligro, le susurraba que lo mejor era dar a conocer esto a su maestro.

_"Evita el dolor, si se lo dices, tal vez, tenga algo de piedad"_

_Pero log_ _raba acallarla al escuchar otra parte de sí mismo que susurraba mayor tentándolo a seguir esta hazaña._

Aunque, eso no quitaba lo extraño de la situación. Una vez más al momento de mirar a su invitado ladeó la cabeza. 

Un hábito que no pudo eliminar.

Los párpados cerrados estaban, de seguro que si abiertos estuvieran, orbes mar encontraría. Se atrevería a intentar abrirlos para conprobar pero... incluso si garras ya no habían, temía dañar al otro.

El cabello azabache caía tapando ligeramente el rostro ajeno. El cuerpo se veía tonificado, fácilmente reconocible ese dato por el traje que este llevaba, el azul y negro atraían su atención.

Jugueteaba ligeramente entre sus dedos con el antifaz oscuro. Debió tener cuidado al quitarlo, tampoco deseaba dejar una marca. 

Volviendo a como vestía el otro le dejaba la duda de ¿Era un villano, antihéroe o héroe?, a fin de cuentas, nadie vestía así y andaba con armas como las que encontró en él sin estar metido en algún asunto así.

De saber de un pseudo gemelo lo sabría, la corte se habría regocijado al tener dos hijos gris o su maestro ante la idea de otro aprendiz.

Además que la máscara que ahora sujetaba era parecida a la que el murciélago y sus aliados "ratas voladoras" usaban.

" _Batman"_

Pero en la "Batfamily" no había nadie que encajara con las características y dudaba mucho que quisieran clonarle.

Cuando su atención fue de nueva cuenta al joven, ya no fue capaz de apartarla. Sabía que era una mala costumbre, según su maestro, el vigilar a las personas dormir pero ni con los castigos pudo reprimirlos.

Aún podía recordar las veces en que en su amo le había apuñalado por hacer eso, dijo que era para "corregir" esas conductas.

" _Si tienes tiempo para eso, mejor ve a vigilar afuera o hacer algo útil_ _"_

Habían sido sus palabras antes de echarlo de su habitación casi a patadas.

Las vendas sobrantes estaban a un lado, no eran muy grandes las heridas que el otro tenía por lo que pudo hacer algo al respecto. Tuvo qué, no podía llevarlo con Wintergreen sin que su superior se enterase y ni él sabía como explicar la situación.

Aunque por lo pronto, era competente para cuidar de su invitado. Por lo que se levantó de donde estaba sentado, seguramente tendría hambre o sed al despertar. Guardó el antifaz con el resto.

Una última mirada le entregó antes de encaminarse al agujero que servía para acceder a otras partes del sitio. Era algo recóndito y maltrecho, sin duda, pero era lo mejor que pudo encontrar rápido y estaba seguro que era un buen lugar para dejar al otro.

Además, podía apostar que cuando volviese, su ¿gemelo?, seguiría ahí. En su actual hogar le han enseñado como inmovilizar de manera eficiente a alguien. Y si representaba una amenaza, contra su curiosidad solo quedaría la alternativa de deshacerse de él antes de que esto llegase a conocimiento de terceros.


End file.
